


Toce Me

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: R76 - Amor [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Betrayal, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promises, Serious Injuries, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: The tensions over Jack's status were settling, the SEP returning to normal outwardly at least. However, with war comes a betrayal that neither Jack nor Gabriel had foreseen. Sequel to 'Te Amo'





	1. Chapter 1

    Things had settled down in the aftermath of the ‘fight’ as Jack insisted on calling it, refusing to call it an attack even when Gabriel argued that was just what it was, the older man only backing down when Jack had snarled at him and refused to talk to him for the rest of the day. After that neither of them really spoke about it, wanting to forget about it and move on. Jack hadn’t been allowed to be there when Gabriel finally spoke to his attackers the day after, and no one would speak about what had happened during that meeting and from the way they shied away when he was nearby he didn’t want to know. Part of him hated the fact that he had to rely on Gabriel to sort it. Even though he knew that it was part of his role as their commander and nothing to do with his Alpha Status, he knew that the others wouldn’t see it like that, and yet if any thought like that they were keeping the opinion to themselves.

    He wasn’t sure that the silence that followed was any better. He knew that their feelings and thoughts about the fact that he was an Omega, that he had kept it private and that he had been accepted into the program still hadn’t changed in the slightest. Growing up in rural Indiana had taught him that it took a long time to change attitudes like that if you ever could, and so he watched and waited, never fully letting his guard down.

    It was nearly two weeks later that someone made a move. Johnson who had never been a part of Byrne’s group, but also hadn’t opposed him suddenly sat down beside him at breakfast one morning, and it had taken everything Jack had not too flinch away. He could feel Gabe’s eyes on them, knew that the older man was ready to step if needed. Ignoring his partner’s gaze, he shifted his attention to Johnson, catching the way his eyes flickered nervously towards Gabriel and the way he kept fiddling with the edge of his plate. He didn’t seem like a threat. But then again, he had thought the same when he’d been lured down to the training room.

“Can I help you with something?” He asked after a moment, cursing himself for breaking first, but he had never been good with silences and the last couple of weeks already had him on edge. However, the way the other man flinched at his voice reassured him that he wasn’t the only one feeling that way, and he softened his expression slightly, waiting patiently for a reply.

“I...” Johnson pauses, swallowing thickly before he glances across at Byrne’s table and Jack lets his eyes flicker in the same direction, noting the dark looks and filing them away for later, surprised that he doesn’t hear a growl from Gabe as there’s no way that he’s missed the looks. Surprisingly that seems to be what Johnson needs to gather his resolve, lifting his head and meeting Jack’s gaze without hesitation this time. “I was wondering if you’d be my partner today? The commander keeps riding me about my blocks, and you’re the only one who seems capable of stopping him.”

“You want to be my partner?” Jack’s not daft. He knows that a statement like that in the current atmosphere is as good as choosing sides and as much as he wants to break the silence, the loneliness that’s started to seep in when Gabe can’t be there beside him, he’s not sure he’s willing to drag someone else into the mess. His gaze flickers to the worst offenders for a moment before he lowers his tone. “I would understand if…”

“I’m sure.”

    There is no uncertainty in Johnson’s expression or tone, and Jack knows that it won’t help either of them to keep pushing the issue and so he grins, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“I hope you’re prepared then. I won’t be able to go easy on you if you want to be able to hold out against the commander for any length of time,” Jack pauses and glances at Gabriel, pleased to see that he’s relaxed a little, before adding in a stage whisper. “It nearly killed me the first day I blocked him.”

“That’s because you’re too soft,” Gabriel called, a predatory expression on his face as he lets his gaze rove over the gathered men. “All of you.” Jack is the first to groan at those words, not offended in the slightest, and he’s startled when a few of the others groan as well and actually exchange glances with him. Not that he can blame them, they’ve all come to know what that expression means - and to fear it, and for the first time in weeks Jack feels as though he actually belongs in SEP and his grin is a little warmer, a little more honest as he meets Gabe’s gaze for a split second.

**

    That morning had been the turning point. As had the training session that had followed, during which Johnson had successfully managed to knock Gabriel to the ground with Jack whispering encouragements and instructions. Not that it had stopped Gabriel from kicking both of their asses. It was gradual, but slowly more and more people began to acknowledge Jack and include him once more, although the topic of his status still could kill the atmosphere in a split second and he had learned that it was easier to just excuse himself when possible if the conversation drifted in that direction. The relative peace didn’t include everyone though. Byrne and those closest to him were still refusing to acknowledge Jack, although so far that hadn’t spilt over onto the people who had, nor had they dared to do anything directly against him. Still, Jack couldn’t shake the feeling that it wouldn’t last for long.

****

     Gabriel smiled as felt Jack finally beginning to stir. He had already been awake for a good twenty minutes, but as their alarm had yet to go off, he had no intention of rousing Jack any sooner than necessary, besides watching his partner sleep had become one of his favourite pastimes. It was entertaining to see the myriad expressions that flickered over his face between dreaming, wrestling for the covers and so far, Gabriel’s favourite this morning had been when the blond had accidentally stuck his foot out into the chill air of his quarters. Grumbling under his breath Jack rolled closer to him, clutching at the covers and burying his face against Gabriel as though he could hide from the day ahead. Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle at the action, so childlike and innocent that he couldn’t help but wonder and not for the first time, what this man was doing in this place. Jack tensed as he felt the chuckle, poking at Gabriel’s side before lifting his head to look up at him with bleary eyes and what he no doubt intended to be a scowl, but came off as nothing more than a pout in his sleepy state.

“Good morning,” Gabriel smiled into the kiss as he pressed their lips together, closed-mouthed so that he didn’t need to listen to Jack complaining about morning breath - again. The pout lingered for a moment later, but then Jack relaxed into the kiss before pulling back with a small smile of his own.

“Morning. What time is it?”

“We’ve got a little longer yet,” Gabriel replied with a quick glance at the clock. Jack didn’t bother checking, taking him at his word, instead choosing to slump against him with a wide yawn and a quiet protest when Gabriel moved him into a slightly more comfortable position before wrapping him up in his arms. Mornings like this were rare, especially recently when Jack had been trying to do everything that he could to reduce the tensions within their squad, which in his mind meant spending less visible time with Gabriel much to both of their displeasure. Humming softly, he buried his nose in the crook of Jack’s neck for a moment, savouring the scent that still drove him as wild as it had the day he had first caught wind of it, a small part of him proud to note just how intertwined their scents were becoming. _Mine._

    He quashed that thought, they didn’t have time for that kind activity this morning, and besides Jack was still hesitating, their relationship moving forward in baby steps even as they grew closer. He didn’t mind, he knew how important it was for Jack to stand on his own two feet, to be something more than what biology would label him. _You already are,_ he wanted to whisper, to imprint the words on Jack’s mind and eradicate the doubts that he knew lurked constantly beneath the surface. Instead, he pulled back, lifting a hand to tug lightly and draw Jack’s attention back to him, smirking when the younger man batted weakly at his hand before focusing on him. “Are you ready for today?” Nervous energy ran through him at the thought of the mission to come, their first since they’d entered the program and he suspected that might have been part of the reason he’d asked such a stupid question in the first place, unsurprised when Jack immediately bristled, blue eyes flashing.

 “Are you doubting me?”

“You know better than that,” Gabriel scolded at once, keen to nip that thought in the bud, his voice lacking any real heat as he knew that things hadn’t been easy over the last few months, but he was pleased to see Jack back down, colour dusting his cheeks as he glanced to the side.

“Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” he accompanied the words with a chaste kiss to Jack’s cheek. “I know how good you are in the field. What I meant - What I mean, is are you going to be okay with the others?” Jack was strong, but their teamwork had to be stronger still and while he knew the younger man would do everything in his power to make that happen. Hell, that had all he’d been doing ever since the fight - he wasn’t sure that they could trust the rest to the same, and it left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

    Jack was silent for a moment, his gaze still averted although the blush was slowly fading from his cheeks before he sighed, lifting his head to meet Gabriel’s gaze with the same resolve and determination that Gabriel had noticed on the younger man’s first day in the program.

“I have to be,” he murmured, reaching up to brush his fingers against Gabriel’s cheek and smiling, a real smile that lit up his eyes. “Don’t worry so much, I can handle myself, Gabe. Besides things have settled down recently, they’re even talking to me now. It’ll be fine.” It was a shame that he didn’t sound completely convinced by his own words, but Gabriel decided to let it slide because he knew that there was very little he could do at this stage. They had their orders, and they needed Jack, and so he sighed and nodded, forcing a smile as he leant in to steal another kiss just as the alarm clock finally went off, both groaning as they pulled apart and surprisingly Jack was the first to rise, yawning widely and shivering slightly. “We’d better hurry, it would look bad if our commander were late today of all days,” he teased, slipping away to the bathroom after silencing the alarm, leaving Gabriel to flop back on the bed for a moment.

_I hope you’re right about this, Jack…_

****

    It had been a relief to finally get back into the field. To get back to doing what he had joined the military to do, what he had trained so hard to do. Although seeing the destruction that the Omnics were unleashing on a defenceless city and its citizens made it impossible for him to regret joining the SEP, not if it meant that he had the strength to fight back against a force that the rest of the military seemed unable to keep up with.  At least that was what he hoped. Right now, it felt like an impossible task as he scanned the map, trying to take in the sheer enormity of what they were trying to do with the small numbers that had successfully managed to come through the program. There were too few of them, and they were stretched thing. _Too thin,_ Gabe had grumbled when they had been forced to part ways, and Jack hadn’t been able to quell a feeling of uneasiness. Especially when he had noticed that Byrne was in his group, but he wasn’t about to argue, they had a job to do. He just hoped that was all that was going to happen, the conversation from the previous morning replaying through his mind.

“Morrison we’ve got multiple signals coming from the east side of the river.” Johnson’s voice broke into his thoughts, and he immediately snapped back into the present, fingers tightening on his weapon as he turned to the other man, noting the strain and hint of fear in his expression. “Omnics. Several Bastion units at least, but we can’t get a clearer read on them.” Jack took a deep breath, eyes flickering to his shoulder for a moment. The last time he had faced a Bastion unit had been just before SEP, and he’d taken a nasty shot to the shoulder, even now it ached from time to time, and he could still remember the pain - the panic and the fear that he was going to die. Growling under his breath he nodded to show that he had heard, mind rapidly darting back to the maps they’d been studying on the flight, Gabe’s voice, soft and calm pointing out the locations they could use to their advantage. _What can we use against them?_

     After a moment, his eyes lit up, and he turned, shielding his eyes for a moment as he studied the skyline for a moment before he nodded to himself.

“Take your group and circle round to the west, there are some old high rises there try and used them to get above the Omnics,” he ordered, bringing up his own holo-feed for a moment and checking Gabriel’s position, relieved to see they were already moving in the same direction. Gabe had probably been aware of the approaching Omnics before the rest of them, shaking his head he glanced across at Byrne, expression tightening for a moment as he caught the dark look in his eyes, but he refused to back down. “We’ll go in from the other side, distract them and try and push them back towards Johnson’s group.”

“Understood.”

“All right, then move…” Jack was cut off by his communicator crackling to life, and he paused at the sound of Gabe’s voice before glancing at the others. “Move out, I’ll catch up in a moment.” He caught the reluctance on Byrne’s face, but after a moment he was on his own in the small room they’d commandeered for a temporary shelter, and he brought the communicator up, a weary smile creeping onto his face when Gabe’s face appeared on the holo-screen. “We’re moving to cut them off, I trust you’re doing the same?”

_“We’re trying.”_

“Gabe?”

_“We’ve been redirected to moving civilians.” Gabriel’s_ voice was a low growl, and Jack hoped that there were no senior officers around to hear his tone, not that he could blame him, uneasiness making his stomach churn. _Too thin._ Apparently, his silence had been too telling because the older man sighed, his expression darkening for a moment.   _“I’m sorry Jack, I’ll get more forces to you as soon as I can… hopefully myself and our own men.”_

“It’s okay.” _It’s not._ But they were soldiers, Gabriel might be their commander but there was always someone further up the chain, and he knew that they had to obey the orders that came, even if they did disagree with them. “We’ll have this dealt with by the time you get there,” he added with a grin that didn’t reach his eye, but they had both become used to faking it during the program, to lying to the world that you were okay even if your world, your body was falling apart on you. Still, there was a flicker of something in Gabriel’s eyes before he nodded, accepting the lie and offering his own weak smile in return.

_“Come back safe, J…Morrison.”_

“I will,” Jack caught the shift, knew that it meant that Gabriel wasn’t alone and with a last weak grin he closed the link, sighing as silence fell once more. The military had brought them together, it had made them stronger, and yet at the same time, it threatened to be the thing that tore them apart. Putting the communicator away he gripped his gun tighter and took a deep breath, those thoughts had no place out here. They had no place in his mind, not when the others were waiting.

    Turning around he found himself coming up short, startled to realise that he wasn’t alone like he had thought, cursing himself for not detecting the man’s entrance even as he was relieved that there hadn’t been anything damaging in his conversation with Gabe.  

“Byrne.”  Jack kept his voice carefully neutral, but he couldn’t quite stop his fingers from tightening on his weapon. He doubted that the other man was going to be stupid enough to do something while they were out in the field, especially given his current position. Yet there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realised that there was no sign of the others and that the sound of fighting seemed to have moved further away as well. “What do you want?” He should have been more alert, more suspicious - he had a brief second to think that as Byrne’s rifle came up, the sound of it firing deafening in the small room. There was nowhere for him to go, no way to avoid the rain of bullets and then all he knew was pain.

      The sound seemed to last forever, but the pain lasted longer. Every breath hurt, his vision flickering between shadowy blurs and crimson as blood trickled from a cut on his forehead. At some point, he had ended up on the ground, but he couldn’t remember falling, he wasn’t even sure where he had been hit - it just hurt too much. The temptation to just give in and pass out was high, but the danger wasn’t over and even in his dazed state he could hear Byrne moving closer, and sheer desperation gave him the strength to lift his head, reaching out with trembling fingers for his own weapon which had fallen just out of reach. _How could I be this foolish? This naïve?_

“You’re…” It was harder than he liked to get his voice to work, and he had to pause as a wet sounding cough wracked his body, pain lancing through his limbs and he grimaced at the taste of copper on his lips. It was a testament to the SEP he thought bitterly, a normal man would already have passed out by now. Instead, he was still awake, still in pain, still struggling to survive as he coughed again before forcing himself to continue. “Not going… to get away this.” Gabe at least would suspect something, and he knew enough about his partner to know that he was like a dog with a bone when he wanted to solve something. He would find out the truth, even if it were too late to help Jack.

“He won’t know,” Byrne refuted with a laugh, his smug face fading in and out of focus even as he kicked Jack’s weapon out of reach before crouching down in front of him, sinking his fingers into bloodied blond hair to yank Jack’s head up. Jack snarled at the contact, but his attempts to pull himself free or to push the other man away were thwarted by the weakness seeping through him, and all he could do was glower at Byrne. “You’re just going to be another soldier lost in this war.” _Don’t die on us, you have to come home,_ his parents’ pleading words the day he had left to join the army against their wishes flashed through his mind. _Mom. Dad. I’m sorry…_ Any thoughts he might have had about throwing the towel in and accepting the inevitable disappeared with the next words from his assailant’s mouth. “If anyone speaks about you, it will be to use you as an example of why Omegas had no part in this programme.”

“Fuck you.”

    The fingers in his hair tightened for a moment, and he braced himself, half expecting a punch to the face, not that he had any intention of taking the words back. Not helped by the fact that he could half imagine Gabriel’s approving smirk, the older man having chided him more than once for being too soft spoken. Instead, Byrne’s expression tightened for a minute before it was replaced by a smirk that told Jack he knew that all the blond had now was words and nothing to back them up, fear rising at the sight of it even as he did his best not to show it.

“Farewell Morrison,” Byrne’s grip on his hair disappeared, but he wasn’t given a chance to feel relieved because fresh pain erupted in his head. There was no stopping the darkness now as it rushed in on him, and he had a vague impression of the other man moving away from him, but his thoughts were elsewhere, anguish rising as his eyes drifted shut.

_Gabe, I’m sorry…_

****

      In all his time in the military, Gabriel had never been so tempted to disobey orders as he was right now, shifting impatiently from foot to foot as he waited for the brass to make up their minds about whether to allow a search mission. Search not rescue - they were only even considering it because they were worried that Jack’s body would reveal secrets about SEP. _Jack is alive out there,_ he thought fiercely, hands clenching at his sides. He refused to think that was just wishful thinking on his part, unable to believe for a moment that soldier like Jack who had gained enough acknowledgement to be recommended to the SEP in the first place would have died on a mission like this. His eyes darting across to where the rest of Jack’s group were gathered. They’d all made it safely back to camp, a couple of them were going to be laid up for a while, but they were alive, and they would survive - so why wasn’t Jack with them?

    He didn’t think that he would ever forget the mind-stopping fear that had engulfed him when he had realised that Jack wasn’t with them. He had known that the younger man was becoming more and more precious to him, but until that moment, outside the safety of SEP and soldiers, they knew he hadn’t realised just how much. It made him want to tear the camp apart as the minutes stretched on without a decision being made, and he couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering across to Byrne, and his eyes narrowed. There was nothing in the other man’s expression to show that he knew more than the others, or that he was happy about Jack’s disappearance, and yet…

_Jack…_

**

    It felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to his head as Jack drifted towards consciousness, feeling as though he was fighting through thick clouds that unleashed a fresh burst of pain every time he so much as brushed against them. It wasn’t enough to stop him though. He’d felt far worse during the program, some of the stuff they’d pumped into him making it feel as though his body was trying to turn itself inside out at times. He hadn’t appreciated it at the time, but now he was grateful for it as it made it easier to persevere and push himself awake, although it still took him longer than he liked to coax his eyes open and a worrying amount of effort to keep them open.

    For a few minutes, he just lay there, blinking heavily and staring at the ceiling above him…or rather what remained of it as he just had to tilt his head slightly to see the clear blue sky, drinking in the sight for a moment before turning his attention to his current situation. He quickly discovered that moving was a bad idea, the tiny shift to the side that he attempted leaving him in a crumpled heap, vision flickering as he gasped for breath…a painful experience in and of itself. _Damn._ Carefully holding himself still he slowly tried to focus on where the pain was coming from. Everywhere was his first thought, but there were hot points of pain - his shoulder, the same one the Bastion had got years before, his side, his arm, his leg and head. Byrne hadn’t been leaving anything to chance, and yet here he was still alive. _For now,_ a more cynical part of his mind pointed out. There was only so much being a super soldier could protect him against, only so much it could heal, and the ground beneath him felt worryingly damp. _I’m going to die here…._

_Giving up so easily Mi Corazon?_

     Gabe’s voice echoed in his mind, a conversation from one of the worst nights in SEP when he had been doubled over with the latest injection tearing him apart, tears coursing down his cheek as he pleaded for it to end - begged for Gabe to end it. Pleaded to be allowed to go home. Weakly he lifted his head, biting his lip hard enough to draw breath, half expecting to find Gabriel crouched beside him, no doubt with a disappointed expression for letting himself get caught out like this. Instead, the empty room greeted his blurry gaze, and he sighed, nearly giving into the temptation to just slump back against the ground, but something told him that doing so would be the last thing he did. He couldn’t let that happen. He had promised Gabe that he would come back, and he had no intention of breaking his word, which meant that he had to move.

     If he had thought that it had hurt before, it was nothing compared to the agony of trying to get up, his vision whiting out several times before he even made it onto his side. Rolling onto hands and knees was even worse, and he had bitten through his bottom lip by the time he had succeeded, the world vanishing for a minute as he fought just to breathe. _I can do this. I have to do this. I won’t let Byrne win. I won’t leave Gabe._ It became a mantra, constant in the back of his head as he slowly calmed himself, forcing himself to focus through the pain. The communicator - he’d had a communicator with him…if he could just call for Gabriel, for someone to come and find him. Lifting his head, he glanced around and promptly felt like he’d just been kicked in the stomach when he spotted the device lying a short distance away, broken into pieces as though someone had stomped on it.

“Of course…”  He muttered, reaching out and poking at the broken remnants of the communicator for a moment before abandoning it. Even if he had been a technical genius, he doubted that there was any way of resurrecting it. Byrne had certainly thought this through. _Unless someone else was helping him,_ the thought slipped in unbidden, an idea that he had been trying to stop himself from focusing on too much because it was bad enough one of his squad had tried to kill him. The thought that others might have been involved made his stomach churn even more than before. If that was the case then Gabe might believe him lost, he might be abandoned - left behind - fear rising in his throat, choking him and he had to squeeze his eyes shut.

_Gabe wait for me…_

 


	2. Chapter 2

     Jack had no idea how long he had been sat there, slumped on his knees beside the broken communicator, defeat and despair washing over him in waves and threatening to crush him. Everything hurt. It was too much, especially on top of the sting of betrayal and a large part of him just wanted to crumple right where he was, to curl up and let the darkness lining the edges of vision to claim him. It was too much - the thought of trying to get up, to move, to somehow find his way back in his current state. To face Byrne again. It hurt to breathe, to think, to move. Yet slowly, agonisingly slowly, he found himself lifting his head. It would be easy to admit defeat now, to give up before he’d even tried…so easy, but he couldn’t, stubborn determination rising even as he contemplated the enormity of the task in front of him.

    Giving up was the easy option. Hell, he knew that many people, Byrne included, would expect him to give up there and then, to take the ‘Omega’ option and a low growl rose in his throat at the mere thought of playing into their expectations. It would be easy to give up, he could admit that much at least in the privacy of his own thoughts, but he couldn’t - wouldn’t go through with it, it just wasn’t in his nature. He had never let himself back down before because something was difficult, not in the face of his family’s disapproval over his career choice, or the military’s hesitance to accept him because of his biology and he certainly wasn’t going to start now. Omega status be damned, he was stronger than this, and he refused to let Byrne win, to let these lonely ruins become his grave, but it was more than that, more than trying to prove himself or prove a point. He had something, or rather someone to go back to. Gabriel’s face and warm voice flashing through his mind, along with the acceptance that the older man had given him. A level of acceptance that he had never felt from anyone else, something that he wasn’t going to let go of without a fight. _I have to go back…_

    It was as simple as that, he had to go back, for Gabriel if not for himself. He just wished that it was as simple to get his feet under him, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he cautiously pushed himself upwards, gasping as he realised just how much he was asking of himself as agony washed over him. _It hurts._

“Son of a…” He cursed, breathing heavily as he tried to ride out the wave of pain and convince himself, or rather his protesting body to continue. “Come on Morrison, you can do this.” How many times had he heard those very words from Gabe? Especially back during the worst days of the SEP program when it had felt like his body was tearing itself apart? How many times had those words been the only thing to make him keep going? To get back on his feet again?

_He had been doubled over in the tiny square of a room that served as their bathroom, practically curled around the toilet as his body tried to wring itself inside out. Whenever he thought it was impossible for him to bring anything else up, his body proved him wrong, cramps forcing him back to the toilet, time after time, breath catching as his body heaved and heaved. There was little more than foul tasting bile coming up at this stage, and it hurt. He wanted this to stop. He’d had enough. Months of this, of nosebleeds, and dizziness and having his body fall apart on an almost daily basis had worn him down, and there were tears on his cheeks as he slumped back against the ground, closing his eyes and praying for it all to end._

_He didn’t hear Gabe enter the room, too caught up in his pain and misery and he jolted violently when a hand landed on his shoulder, hissing as the movement sent pain flaring through every inch of his body. It took him a moment to recognise who it was, not that anyone else would have been in their bathroom, nearly sobbing when gentle fingers began to move through his hair, soothing him and he leant into them with a soft whine._

_“Gabe…”_

_“Come on Morrison, you can do this,” Gabriel’s voice was soft and yet utterly confident at the same time, and Jack wanted to believe him. The older man had never lied to him before, but right now with his body falling apart on him, his stomach cramping again, it was hard to believe, and he shook his head weakly._

_“I can’t…” The words crept out and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Gabe, couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in the dark eyes, instead shaking his head again. “I can’t. I just want this to stop. Please…”_

_“Morrison,” Gabriel sighed, not angry but pained, his fingers continuing to move through Jack’s hair drawing another whine out of him, before moving down to brush against his cheek. “Jack, look at me.” The use of his first name was nearly enough to make him obey, nearly…instead, he hunkered down and shook his head again, jerking when Gabriel growled and raised his voice slightly. “Look at me!”_

_“What?” Jack demanded brokenly, voice barely above a whisper after spending so longer throwing up, lifting his head to blink heavily at Gabriel, the other man’s face fading in and out of view as his body tried to give into the exhaustion sweeping through him. He flinched slightly when Gabriel moved, instantly ashamed at the reaction as Gabriel gently cupped his face in both hands, his expression betraying no reaction to the flinch._

_“You can do this,” Gabriel’s gaze never left his, making sure that Jack couldn’t hide from him or his words, fingers firm but gentle against his skin, grounding him and forcing him to listen. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, certainly one of the strongest on this program. You can do this.” There was no hesitation, no doubt and somehow Jack had believed him…_

    Now was no different, the words echoing in his ears. It still hurt, almost too much to bear, his vision whiting out more than once before he finally managed to make it to his feet. He nearly crumpled the moment he tried to straighten, fire racing from wound to wound and he had to stumble to the closest wall and grab it for support to stop himself from falling, fingers turning white as he clutched at it. _I can do this. No, I have to do this._

    He rested there, letting himself slump against the wall for a few minutes as he tried to get his breathing to settle into something resembling a normal pattern and trying to gather what little strength he could. Neither happened. His breathing was ragged, and he had a feeling that it wasn’t just due to the pain, not letting himself dwell on how much damage could be hidden beneath the surface. He felt weak, exhausted and even the brief rest had done little to help, but he didn’t dare linger any longer. He knew that the longer he was out here, the more likely it was that the others - that Gabe, would give up on him, maybe even leave him behind completely, terror flooding him at the mere thought of being left behind. He didn’t want to be left behind. Even if it meant facing Byrne again and potentially finding out that there had been more people involved in the ambush, he wanted to go back.

He wanted to go home.

    _I don’t want to die here._ He knew that it was more than a risk at this point, could feel his body struggling and he closed his eyes as he tried to push the sensation away. He didn’t want to die somewhere like this, not on his first mission after surviving everything SEP had done to him. He didn’t want to leave Gabe, at least not without saying goodbye…not without telling him that he wanted him as his Alpha, his mate – his partner. It was the terror behind that thought that lent him the strength to push himself away from the wall, staggering and stumbling as fresh pain lanced through his body, breath catching as he pushed himself upright, vision going completely dark for a moment.

    It hurt. It hurt more than he had ever thought possible. He couldn’t focus on anything else, could barely breathe through it and yet he didn’t let himself stop. Instead, he took one unsteady step, and then another and another. Each movement was an exercise in pain, stealing his breath, blurring his vision and soft whimpers that he made no effort to stop fell from his lips with each hobbling step. It was slow, it was painful, but he was moving. Admittedly at a snail’s pace but moving and despite the pain and the thought of how much distance he had to cover, he felt his lips quirking upwards. Despite everything he was still alive, still fighting and one way or another he was going to make it back.

_Gabe, I’m coming…wait for me._

***

_They gave up on him…_

    Gabriel had been angry before, he had been furious before. Hell, his entire squad had thought that they’d seen the worst he had to offer after the incidents between them and Jack, but his anger from back then paled in comparison to the sheer fury he was experiencing right now. He was pacing back and forth in the large tent that they had been given on their return, the tent that he was now confined to after having erupted at the brass, not an hour before when they had announced that there would be no search for Jack Morrison. Jack’s life it transpired meant nothing to them. His body and the secrets it contained though valuable, was hopefully lost in the rubble of the city, buried…just another body to be found once the Omnics were gone, a body that like so many others would slip into obscurity by the time that happened. _He’s not dead!_ Gabriel had shouted that at them, as well as many other things, cursed them, offered to go back and search on his own if they wouldn’t let anyone else go. Pleaded – begged to be allowed to at least try. Jack meant more than any pride he might have, any status, but his words had fallen on deaf ears.

_You’re too valuable. You’re needed here. You will obey._

   They had claimed that it was because he was the Commander, because of his experience and service, but he knew that the only thing that really made him more valuable than Jack in their eyes was the fact that he was an Alpha. He had seen it in their expressions, heard it in the slight edge to their voices when they had mentioned Jack’s status, and he’d snarled at them, pointing out that, that hadn’t made the slightest bit of difference when they’d accepted Jack onto the program. Not entirely true he knew, but true enough and he had seen the discomfort in their expressions, but they still hadn’t been swayed. Jack was an Omega, expendable - Gabriel wasn’t. He hated it, hated that while he had largely got a handle on that sentiment within his own squad, it was still a widespread opinion in the military. Hated the fact that Jack who had more than proved himself to be an asset, surviving a program that had sent more than one Alpha running for the hills, had been reduced to nothing more than his biological status the moment they needed a reason to abandon him.

     Growling under his breath he turned again, lifting his head just enough t glance at the others who were scattered around the edges of the tent, carefully keeping an on him, no doubt worried that he might lash at them in his current mood. It was tempting - they had all made it back, Jack hadn’t. His expression darkened, and he was about to turn away, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jack’s piping up at the back of his mind and telling him not to take it out on them, that it wasn’t their fault, when his gaze landed on Byrne. Earlier the other man had shown no reaction to the news of Jack’s disappearance, even managing to appear concerned at one point, but now - now his mask had slipped, a hint of a smirk playing around his lips and Gabriel’s earlier suspicions came rushing back at the sight of it.

    He wasn’t aware of moving. All he knew that he was suddenly on the far side of the tent from where he had started, the others wisely scattering out of his path with alarmed expressions, leaving him free to grab Byrne and pin him up against the canvas. He could feel the material threatening to give way, the poles creaking slightly as Byrne squirmed for a moment, opening his mouth as though to protest before something in Gabriel’s expression made him snap his mouth shut without a word. A good thing, because right at that moment Gabriel wasn’t sure that he could hold himself back.

“When I find evidence of what you’ve done to him, and believe me I will,” Gabriel snarled, fingers tightening threateningly for a moment, feeling the other man’s pulse racing beneath him before he forced himself to release his throat, not trusting himself not to go too far right now. “I’m going to kill you.” The last time he had made that threat it had been in the heat of the moment, anger boiling over, but this time his anger was running cold and was more dangerous for it. He meant it. He could be stood in front of the U.N. for all he cared, if he had the evidence in his hands then Byrne would be dead, and no one would stop him. Byrne nodded mutely, the terror in his eyes telling Gabriel that he believed every word that he was saying, and that was the only thing that spared him for the moment as Gabriel took a step backwards.

_Jack…_

****

_It hurts…_

_It hurts…._

_It hurts….._

     Jack gasped as he stumbled yet again, barely able to lift his feet from the ground again, gripping the wall tightly as he forced himself to keep going. Pain. His whole existence had narrowed down to pain, and right at this moment, Jack couldn’t even recall a time when it hadn’t felt like his whole body was on fire, each wound a separate blaze that added to the inferno engulfing him with each breath, with each step. _It hurts. It hurts._  He couldn’t think about anything else, couldn’t focus on anything else, his vision had long since been reduced to a shadowy blur, leaving him trapped in his own mind, everything focused on his failing body.

    He had lost track of the number of times his legs had given away beneath him, sending him crashing to the ground whenever he failed to catch himself on the closest wall or object, and it was taking him longer and longer to recover each time.

     Deep down, kept at bay by his determination for now, but growing - was the knowledge that he couldn’t do this. That the next time his legs failed him, he wasn’t going to be getting back up again. It was a painful realisation, underlain by a certainty that shook him to the core and he could feel hot tears on his cheeks as he staggered onwards, refusing to give in any sooner than he had to. But he knew that it was no longer a case of being stubborn, of mind over matter, of enduring. His body simply couldn’t keep up with the demands he was placing on it, and it scared him - no, it terrified him.

_Gabe, I can’t do this…_

****

    There had been a time when Gabriel had thought that he could never disobey a direct order, that the mere notion of it would never have crossed his mind. Not because he necessarily agreed with everything that he was being told to do, but because it was expected. He was a soldier. He had realised that very early on, that this lifestyle came naturally too him, that this was where he was supposed to be. That hadn’t really changed, the thought of leaving, of losing this part of his world left him feeling sick, but things had changed. He had Jack now. They weren’t bonded yet, hell they hadn’t even slept together yet, but the thought of losing Jack - of not having the other man at his side, of not waking curled around him ever again had him breaking out in a cold sweat.

He couldn’t let that happen.

   No, he wouldn’t let that happen. Ignoring the rest of the men he moved across to where they had been ordered to leave their gear, hands steady as he reached for his weapons. He knew what he had to do and what it could cost, what it would cost him. It had been a direct order, after all, there was no way that was going to be allowed to slide, but he didn’t falter as he checked the guns. _Jack, wait for me. Please, don’t give up._ A small part of him was terrified that he had already waited too long, that Jack had slipped away while he played at being the good soldier and he swallowed thickly. He knew that Jack was still out there, but he also knew that he had to be injured if he hadn’t made it back to base yet, and his movements sped up. _Jack…_

    Movement behind him had him tensing, fingers curling close to the trigger as he lifted his head, startled to find Johnson and a couple of the others who had dared to get close to Jack again standing behind him, nervous but seemingly determined.

“We’re coming with you,” Johnson said clearly, probably the most confident he had ever been around Gabriel, and he made to move towards his own gear when Gabriel’s hand shot out to stop him, freezing at the gesture and watching wide eyes as Gabriel rose to his feet.

“No.” Gabriel shook his head, holding up a hand to stop the protest that he could see forming. “It’s not that I don’t trust you.” At least not completely, he admitted to himself, gaze darting to Byrne who had thankfully taken himself off to the far corner after their earlier conversation, clearly keen to stay out of his way for now. As much as he wanted to believe that the treachery ended with Byrne, he didn’t know for sure, and a part of him was unwilling to even risk it. But it wasn’t the main reason, at least not where Johnson was concerned, and he hurried to explain. “This isn’t going to go unpunished, and I won’t let anyone else get caught in the crossfire.” Somehow, he doubted they would be punished to the same extent after all the army couldn’t afford to lose all their enhanced soldiers, but he wasn’t willing to chance it.

“But…”

“Jack wouldn’t want it,” Gabriel murmured, cutting the other man off and offering him a strained quirk of his lips when he caught the surprise in Johnson’s eyes. It was a low tactic, but it was also true, the fact that Johnson had reached out to him had meant the world to Jack, he had been able to see it that morning, and in the weeks, that followed. “What you did for him back then, reaching out, it meant a lot to him.” _I just wish he was here to tell you himself,_ he swallowed, adopting a sterner tone as he drove the rest of his message home. “If you got into trouble because of this, he wouldn’t forgive himself.”

“I…” Johnson sighed, clearly not happy before he took a step back. “Just bring him back.” They all knew that was an unnecessary request, but Gabriel didn’t take it badly, instead nodding grimly.

“I will.” _That’s right, Jack is okay, he’s just waiting for me._ In turn, he stilled for a moment, before he tilted his head towards Byrne, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. “Keep an eye on Byrne.” He didn’t trust the other man in the slightest, and he had no idea how effective his threat would be if he weren’t there to enforce it. For a moment, he thought that Johnson was going to refuse, belatedly remembering how the two men had been circling one another over the past few weeks, but then the other man straightened and nodded.

“Of course.” _._

     Unwilling to waste any more time he clapped Johnson on the shoulder and headed for the entrance, slipping out of it and immediately disappearing, slipping wraith like away into the shadows. The base was well guarded, all of them highly aware that the battle had been too easy and that the Omnics were probably far from done with them, but no matter how well guarded it was, there were always holes for a determined soldier to slip through, and if not, he would make one, because Jack was out there, waiting for him and nothing was going to stop him from finding him.

_Jack, you better still be alive._

****

Jack was still alive. Barely. Half wishing that he wasn’t, because it hurt so damn much. His pace which had never been great in the first place had slowed to a crawl, and he could feel time trickling away between his fingertips. Time in which Gabe could be giving up on him, in which their forces could pull back, the time that he had left.

    After his earlier admission, he was highly aware of his failing strength, the only thing that could really penetrate the haze that had settled over his mind. He could feel it, highly attuned to his body after everything it had been through and he knew that sooner or later it was going to give up on him. Probably the former, he admitted stumbling, fingers grasping desperately at the wall and he was nearly on his knees before he managed to catch himself. His breathing which had been ragged before, caught in his throat, and he gasped desperately, trying to suck in air as he strained to push himself as close to upright as he could manage now. His vision was darkening, the faint blurs he’d been relying on beginning to meld into one massive blur, and he blinked heavily - not yet, please, let me keep going on a little longer. _Please…_

     At this point, he didn’t even know if he was going in the right direction anymore, but he didn’t dare stop to try and find out. If he stopped he wouldn’t be able to get going again. If he stopped, he would die…

_Gabe, please…I can’t do this._

***

    It wasn’t the first city he had seen ravaged by Omnics, and he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn’t be the last…depending on what happened to him once this was over. Still, as Gabriel made his way through the city, he couldn’t help but mourn the destruction. It went beyond the deaths that had been caused, both before they had arrived and during their efforts to evacuate civilians…homes, schools, hospitals, shops… places that had been full of life only days ago lay abandoned, many of them beyond repair. It would be a long time before life could return here, and even if it did, it wouldn’t be the same. The scars would remain, and he tried not to imagine the same thing happening back home. Closing his eyes for a moment against the image of Los Angeles reduced to a broken shell like this, stomach churning slightly and he made a note to call home, to make sure his family were safe as soon as he could - to reassure him that it was just a worried thought and nothing more.

    Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to focus, fingers tightening around his gun. Jack was out here somewhere. Alone. Injured. But alive - he could accept nothing less, lifting his head and scenting the air for a moment, hoping against hope that he would catch a trace of the alluring scent that Jack left wherever he had been. If he had been there, it was lost amongst the lingering scent of smoke and plasma, and he growled under his breath before picking up his pace, glancing down at his communicator and studying the map that Johnson had sent him shortly after he’d made his escape from the base. He really would have to point out the weaknesses in defence when he got back, it had been too easy for him to slip through, not that he was really complaining this time.

     Shaking his head, almost wishing that he could stay focused on the distracting thoughts as they were easier to deal with than the worry in the pit of his stomach, the growing fear that he had waited too long… that Jack. _Jack is strong, stronger than any of them know. He’s stronger than me._  Maybe not physically, as the tally of their wins and losses was still heavily in his favour. But he doubted that he would have been able to endure the attitudes that many people held towards Omegas, he would have snapped, maybe even broken, especially if he’d had to endure it from his own family like Jack had.

_“What the hell Morrison?” He still found it easier to revert to formality when he was angry, the relationship between them still new and uncertain. And he knew that as much as he hated the distance, sometimes Jack appreciated the fact that he was getting the same treatment as everyone else, something that bewildered him more often than not. Today Jack looked honestly startled, glancing up from his own report which he had been working on and staring at the clipboard that Gabriel was waving around in agitation._

_“What?”_

_“You’re not going home!” Gabriel growled pointing at the clipboard, seeing the comprehension that dawned as Jack spied the list he was waving around and pausing as it was immediately followed by a look of sorrow that left him feeling like he had just been punched. He had never seen that expression from Jack before, even when he had reluctantly shared some of his worst experiences of being an omega. And even when Gabriel had first found out that he was an omega and he had been terrified of what could happen, and it completely deflated his previous irritation at the thought of Jack staying on base when he was supposed to go home. “Jack?”_

_Jack shook his head and glanced away, refusing to meet his gaze and making himself impossibly small in the chair he was occupying. It hurt. He hadn’t seen that kind of hesitance since he had reassured Jack that he wanted him for himself and not his biology. Quietly,_ _not letting his gaze stray in case he missed something he set the list aside and rose to his feet, trying not to growl when Jack tensed with each step he took towards them. “Mi sol,” he murmured, dropping to a crouch in front of Jack and hesitantly reaching out to lay his hands-on Jack’s knees, relieved when the other man didn’t pull away. “Jackl, look at me?” It must have been his pleading tone, because slowly, reluctantly Jack looked up at him, blue eyes filled with a raw emotion that Gabriel didn’t quite understand. “Talk to me.”_

_It wasn’t an order. He had agreed, or rather promised because Jack hadn’t asked, he doubted he ever would - that outside of their jobs he would never order Jack around, he would never use an Alpha command on him, never force him. It was a request, and he could see Jack contemplating it, thankfully not looking away this time and he made his expression as open as he could, silently pleading with him to trust him._

_“I can’t go h-home.” There it was. The same catch, the same waver as when he talked about being an Omega, and Gabriel had a sinking feeling about why it was the same, his grip on Jack tightening slightly as he forced himself to ask._

_“Why?”_

_“I’m not allowed,” Jack’s voice had dropped, barely audible, as though if he didn’t say it loud enough, it might not be true. “I…my family…my father is traditional. They didn’t want their O-omega son joining the army, and they told me that if I went, then I was to stay gone.”_

_Silence. Gabriel didn’t know what to say, didn’t dare open his mouth as a roaring sound flooded his ears. What kind of parents could say that to their child? He had never really known his father, but his mother had made it clear that she didn’t care one way or another what her children were, as long as they were safe and happy. She had done everything to make sure they knew that, encouraging them to choose their own paths, chasing them onwards but welcoming them when they fell back. Jack deserved the same -no, he deserved it more. “Jack…” I’m sorry…_

_“It’s okay.”_

      No, it’s not, Gabriel had growled at him at the time, and he growled it again now under his breath, part of him wishing that Jack was here to laugh it off as he had back then. While part of him glad that he didn’t need to see the pained acceptance in the blue eyes. None of it was fair, and yet Jack had endured it all and come out the other side, still able to trust people - still able to trust him. It was something that Gabriel knew he wouldn’t have been capable of, that he wasn’t capable of and he just hoped that, that quiet strength was enough this time. _Jack, I’m coming._ He hoped that his partner knew that, that he trusted him to come for him, because the thought of Jack out there thinking that he had been abandoned left a bitter taste in his mouth and again he sniffed the air, longing to catch the familiar scent. _Jack, where are you?_

   He pressed onwards, staying low, aware that a lone human target in the empty streets could draw unwelcome attention. Normally he would have stuck to the backways, using the narrow alleys and winding side streets to make his way towards his goal, but if Jack was injured. Because Jack was injured, he finally admitted with a sigh, knowing that Jack would have already returned if he was in one piece - he would be sticking to the main routes, and therefore that was where Gabriel stayed as well, knuckles starting to protest from how tightly he was clutching his weapon.

   He wasn’t sure what caught his attention, but he froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up a split second before he flung himself to the side, just in time. A flurry of bullets tearing through the wall he had been sheltered against, and he flung a hand up to shield himself from the shards of rock and glass that came raining down on him, and when he glanced up the entire side of what had once been a laundrette was gone.

“Shit…” Whirling it didn’t take him long to spot his attacker, light catching on the Omnic’s chrome head-plate and the guns that were being reloaded in preparation for a second volley, and he cursed again as he studied it. The original design had been based on a helicopter, and even with the modifications, it had undergone since he could spy the rotor blades protruding from its shoulders. Whereas its weapons were based on the Bastion units, although it had a greater degree of mobility, a fact that had him moving again as he saw them swirling in his direction, empty, mechanical eyes boring into his as it moved down the side of the building it was using as a perch. _Shit…_ He was cursing up a storm in his mind as he tried to work out the best course of action, retreat was not an option, because if Jack encountered this thing when he was already injured… 

    He had taken one down before, with the same weapons he was armed with now, but he hadn’t been alone. There had been others there to flank it, to distract it and he swallowed thickly as it drew closer, hearing the sound of its guns locking into place.

     He dove forward, ignoring every instinct that told him to flee, instead moving closer as it opened fire. Wincing as the bullets tore through the concrete behind him as it tried to correct its aim, and he immediately began to zigzag, making no effort to fire back just yet. _Patience. Wait until it has to reload again._  It was easier said than done. The Omnic was standing between him and Jack, and if he let it past him, then there was every likelihood that it would head for the base and while they were better equipped to deal with it, there was no guarantee that it would be without casualties. He was almost caught by surprise when he heard its guns come up empty, but he didn’t falter, immediately abandoning cover and opening fire, aiming for the central point in its chest where he could see the power source glowing brightly.

     Both clips were empty, and while he had badly damaged it, the Omnic was still moving, bringing its guns to bear on him once more and he cursed. This was why he needed a distraction, there was no way it was going to give him time to reload, and there was only so long that he was going to be able to dodge it. And a sickening feeling of defeat washed over him as it stared at him - if it had been human he had no doubt it would have been smirking at him in triumph, and he snarled at it, standing tall and defiant whilst a small distant part of his mind wondered whether the military would bother to look for his body - his Alpha body.

   The spark of anger that thought gave birth to had him lunging forward, a last-ditch attempt of defiance, but he had barely made it two steps before another voice - a human voice cried out. Hoarse, weak and yet still clear enough to carry down the road and both Gabriel and the Omnic turned towards the sound, the latter twisting its guns towards the new threat - whilst a soft, horrified gasp left the formers lips as he spotted the familiar blond hair.

“Jack…”


	3. Chapter 3

_I can’t do this…_

     That thought had become more and more incessant over the last few minutes, his stubbornness crumbling under the force of it until he could no longer drown it out. He couldn’t fight it anymore, his body screaming at him even as he forced himself to take another step, but this time rather being able to take another he found himself crumpling. It was like all the strings holding him up had all just been cut in one fell swoop, and this time he didn’t even try to catch himself, defeat settling like a leaden weight in his stomach.

  _This is it…_

   There was no way he could get up again, no way he could keep going, he lacked the strength and the willpower to get his feet back under him, and he bowed his head. With the feeling of defeat came shame, and he tried not to imagine the expression Gabe would wear if he knew that he was throwing in the towel like this. Tried and failed, tears burning in his eyes as Gabriel’s face flashed through his mind just as he hit the ground. He was vaguely aware of his knees connecting with the concrete, followed by his hands in a desperate attempt to steady himself, but then everything disappeared into a white haze of pain as the impact set his whole body alight once more.

     He had no idea how long the world remained out of focus, at this point he didn’t particularly care. When it did begin to come back, it was in dribs and drabs, first colour seeping back into his vision although it remained blurry with darkness creeping into the edges. Next came sound, or maybe it had been the sound that had drawn him back in the first place, his heart hammering in his chest as he jolted back to reality as he realised that he could hear gunfire in the distance. Gunfire… Blinking he lifted his head, trying to ignore how hard it was to do even that much, gasping as the full weight of the pain he was in hit him again before pushing it back as best as he could and focusing on the noise. He blinked in a futile effort to clear his vision, but that was forgotten a moment later, and he drew in a sharp breath as he realised that it wasn’t just any gunfire. That he knew that sound, better than he knew the familiar roar of his own weapon, tears prickling at his eyes as he let the dull thunder of shotguns wash over him, bringing with it a strange giddiness. _He came for me…_

“Gabe…” His voice was hoarse, barely recognisable to his own ears but he didn’t care, because there was a feeling rising in his chest that he hadn’t thought he would get to feel again. _Hope._ At least until the sound faded away a moment later and for a terrifying moment he wondered if he had imagined it, after all, it had been hours since he’d seen anyone, human or Omnic and there was no reason for anyone to be out here. No one would come looking for him - he closed his eyes at that thought, remembering Byrne’s certainty that no one would find out what he had done, that he was destined to just become another body in this city. Defeat washed over him once more, threatening to crush the spark of hope, his arms wavering as he contemplated just letting himself fall completely this time.

     Then came the sound of distant thunder once more and he forced his eyes open. He knew that sound, even with Byrne’s words replaying through his mind and defeat pressing in on him, he knew that it had to be Gabe. And deep down he realised that he had hoped that Gabe would come for him, knowing that he would be the only one who would look for him no matter what Byrne said, tears escaping at that thought and a wave of longing washed away the defeated thoughts for the time being. However, despite the hope that was growing with each dull retort of those shotguns, he doubted that he could survive this, unable to ignore the weakness spreading through him at this stage, the vision that wouldn’t clear. But, if he could just see Gabriel one more time. If he could make sure that someone knew the truth about what had happened, make sure that there was someone out there that knew he wasn’t a failure - that Byrne had done this. A low growl rose at the thought of the other man, but it came out as a whimper, and he found himself beginning to topple forwards again, his arms struggling to hold him up.

“No…” It was only the image of Gabriel’s face, the thought of seeing it again, hearing his voice one more time that gave him the strength to catch himself, gasping as fresh pain ignited across his body. _It hurts…_

_“It hurts…” He hated himself for admitting it even to himself, let alone aloud, his voice shockingly loud to his ears. He curled in on himself, unable to look at the other man, terrified that Gabriel would judge him for the weakness, especially as the older man had come through the latest battery of tests with nothing more than an upset stomach to show for it. But Gabriel didn’t snap at him or tell him to get over it, he merely gathered him closer, letting Jack rest his head on his shoulder, uncomplaining when Jack latched onto him, grip bruising as he tried to ride out the pain that washed over him with each breath._

_“I know,” Gabriel’s was soft, soothing in the way he only allowed it to be when it was the two of them and only when they were in the safety of their room. As always it washed over Jack, grounding him, and he curled closer despite the pain that came from moving. It was worth it to feel Gabe’s warmth, to have his voice washing over him, to feel the words reverberating through him. “I know, but it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.”_

   _I’m going to be okay._ It was a lie. He couldn’t even lie to himself now, because there was no way to ignore the way his body was failing him, the world going in and out of focus and the temptation to just lie down and close his eyes becoming all-consuming. But that memory and those words, spoken far too many times for him to ever be able to forget them were echoing in his mind, temporarily drowning out the _‘I can’t do this’_ and he gritted his teeth, fingers clawing at the ground as he tried to find enough purchase to push himself to his feet.

     It took everything he had and then some to stagger upright, nearly falling again as the world once more dissipated into a white haze. _You’re going to be okay,_ Gabriel’s voice was there in the back of his mind, and for a minute all Jack could feel was his partner’s arms settling around him, supporting him. And when the world slowly came back into focus, he couldn’t stop the soft, broken noise that slipped free when he realised that he was still alone. Alone, apart from the dull thunder of shotguns in the distance and the promise that sound held…

_Gabe…_

**

    If anyone were to ask him how he made it down those last two streets, Jack would never be able to answer them. He was stumbling with every step now, his vision long since reduced to a strange blurry mess that bore no relation to the world around him, and his nerves were edge knowing that anything could jump out at him and he wouldn’t know, but he didn’t stop - he couldn’t stop. The sound of gunfire drawing him onwards, while the thought of Gabriel waiting for him was pushing him from behind. _I just want to see him one more time, to say goodbye…_ He didn’t try to fool himself that it would be anything else at this point, harsh, wracking coughs working their way through him, leaving the foul taste copper on his lips. He grimaced, running his tongue over them to try and clear it, wondering if he would even be able to say the words when he got there.

   He was so lost in the haze of pain, and swirling thoughts of not being able to say what needed to be said that it took him a minute to realise that the reassuring thunder of Gabriel’s guns had disappeared, silence engulfing the world around him once more.

   No, not silence. There was movement, the dull clank of metal that sent his heart pounding for a different reason, flashes of the mission - of his time in the field before SEP darting through his mind. Slowly he lifted his head, breath catching at the sight of the blurry outline of what was undoubtedly an Omnic further down the street. _Damn._ Automatically his fingers groped for a weapon that wasn’t there, not that he could see to aim or even had the strength to lift his gun even if it had been an option and he stumbled back a step, instinctively trying to put some distance between them. He might have kept going, but there was another sound no - a human voice raised in an angry shout, and his heart did a funny skip as he recognised Gabriel’s voice. He blinked rapidly, desperately needing to see the other man, and wishing that he hadn’t when his vision cleared just enough to give him a glimpse of Gabriel charging towards the Omnic. The way Gabe was holding his guns telling him that he had run out of ammo and yet it didn’t seem to be deterring him from his suicidal charge.

   His blood ran cold at that realisation, any hope that he might have had evaporating as it dawned on him that he might have got there just in time to see Gabe die in front of his eyes. There was nothing he could do, he had no weapon, he couldn’t run, couldn’t fight - he was going to fail the one person who had come to look for him. That sparked something inside of him. He couldn’t let that happen, not when he was the one who had been naïve enough to trust that Byrne wouldn’t let their feud interfere in the field. When he had let the other Alpha get that close to him when he was alone. When he was the one who had been left for dead and doubted that Gabe would come and look for him. He gritted his teeth, not letting himself think about what he was doing, or about the fact that he had no way of fighting or escaping - no way to save himself, because in his mind it didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was that Gabriel would be safe.

“OI! I’M OVER HERE!” It hurt. Breathing alone had been unbearable, raising his voice loud enough to be heard the length of the street was agony. Pain flared through his chest, and he found himself doubling over as soon as the last word left his mouth, the effort leaving him clutching at his chest and gasping as he fought to draw in a breath. Somewhere in the haze that was clouding his mind once more, he could hear the Omnic moving, a numb feeling of acceptance settling over him as the sound drew closer to his position. It was coming for him, he knew that he should be frightened at that thought, but he lacked the energy to muster that kind of emotion. What he did want to do was to lift his head, to make sure that Gabriel was safe, to see him one last time, because he knew with absolute certainty now that there was no way he was getting out of this.

    His body had finally had enough though, and it refused to listen to his demands, the pain rising and rising until he was falling. He didn’t remember hitting the ground, didn’t remember the scream the impact drew from him, the darkness that had been bordering his vision for so long finally rushing in. The last thing that he remembered was Gabe’s voice, muted by the encroaching shadows, screaming his name and despite everything he felt his lips quirk, because despite everything Gabriel had come from him, and now the other man had a chance to survive.

_Gabe, thank you for coming for me…please…be safe._

****

    The fear that had gripped him at the sight of Jack standing there and trying to attract the Omnic’s attention was nothing compared to the terror that followed when the Omnic turned and took the bait, rushing the blond. Gabriel was already moving, hands frantically racing to reload his guns, but his attention was riveted on Jack. Desperately willing him to run, to do something even though even from where he was he could see the state of Jack’s uniform and the way he was swaying on his feet, head bowed as he seemed to be fighting for each breath. _Jack,_ the world seemed to slow a moment later when he realised that Jack was falling. Falling and making no effort to catch himself.

“JACK!” He screamed, making no effort to hide his terror, even though his hands were steady as he levelled his guns at the Omnic and opened fire. The first two shots had the Omnic spinning back towards him just before it could reach Jack, and he bared his teeth in a fierce snarl as its eyes focused on him, struggling to stop himself from focusing on the still form laid beyond it…an impossible task, because Jack wasn’t even trying to get back to his feet and something unpleasant twisted in his chest. _Please don’t let me be too late,_ it was a thought he had been able to keep at bay until now, fear clawing at him. A dull clank was the only warning he got, and he was forced to dart to the side as bullets ripped through the spot where he had been stood, and he cursed, dragging his gaze away from Jack and forcing himself to focus on the job at hand. “Shit, Jack hold on.” _Please hold on…please…_

    He gave no thought to his own defence as he rolled back to his feet, his grip on his guns almost painful as his eyes darted briefly back to Jack, the sight of the still figure spurring him onwards even as he imagined Jack’s voice in the back of his head urging caution. He ignored it, caution was for those with options. He couldn’t afford to let this fight drag on for either of their sakes and somehow, he doubted that the Omnic would give him a chance to reload again...and Jack couldn’t wait. Gritting his teeth, suddenly aware of burning sensation in his thigh that he had missed earlier he charged, the Jack like voice in the back of his mind screaming that what he was doing was insane, but he didn’t falter. He shoved the pain that was now radiating down his leg to the back of his thoughts as the Omnic moved towards him laying down a brutal covering fire that left him with little choice but to zig zag as best he could.

    _There._ It was just a tiny crack in its chest plate, so small that he was amazed he had managed to spy it and the quick glimpse he was able to get not enough to tell him how deep it ran. It had to be enough. Praying that he wasn’t about to get them both killed he charged forwards, fighting the urge to fire as its guns swivelled, following his progress and he allowed himself one desperate glance at Jack before he flung himself forward, grunting in pain, rolling forwards and under the Omnic. The crack was above him now, the Omnic already moving to try and crush him and he opened fire with both guns, slamming his eyes shut as sparks and metal filled the air between them. _I’m not going to let you take Jack from me…_

    The sound of metal being ripped apart was deafening, and there was no way for him to protect his ears, and he was wincing, when there was a long, high-pitched beep that made it sound like the Omnic was screaming. He opened his eyes to find that the chest-plate above him was completely eradicated, offering him a clear view of the circuits underneath, already sparking, with smoke pouring from the gap. It was already dying, but he still lunged forward, ignoring the heat against his skin as he reached in and tore apart the wiring that he could reach, not stopping until it whirred softly and seemed to collapse in on itself. Yanking his hand back he seized his guns and rolled to the side before it could land on him, and for a minute he could do nothing more than lie there on his back, breathing deeply and trying to grasp the fact that he was still alive.

    He was still breathing heavily as he pushed himself upright, his hands trembling now that he no longer needed to rely on his aim and it took him a couple of attempts to holster his weapons, fingers struggling to obey his commands before slowly he turned his head back towards Jack. _Jack._ Now that he could go to him, he found himself strangely reluctant, terrified that if he did it would confirm the fear that had crept in when he realised that Jack wasn’t trying to get up. He still wasn’t moving, and from here Gabriel couldn’t tell if he was even still breathing, and it took everything he had to take a step forward and then another and another, limping as his leg protested the movement.

“J-Jack.” His voice cracked as he got close enough to take in the full extent of the damage. Jack had endured, the pain written across the pale face that was tilted towards him, as though even as he had fallen, he had been looking out for Gabriel. His gaze lingered there for a moment, tracing the blood that ran down one side of the pale features and the myriad cuts and bruises marring skin that had been whole and soft beneath his lips that morning, taking a shuddering breath before letting his eyes drift lower, terrified of what he was going to find. Jack’s uniform was in tatters, and it was impossible to tell where one crimson stain ended, and another began, but he couldn’t let himself focus that, eyes widening as he took in the ragged rise and fall of his chest. It took a second for what he saw to register, and then he was hobbling forward, crossing the distance as quickly as he could and falling to his knees beside Jack and reaching with trembling hands. “Jack? JACK!”

     He didn’t care about stealth right now, even though he knew that if there had been one Omnic still wandering the city, there could be others and even if neither of them was in a state for another fight. All he cared about was seeing those blue eyes and hearing his partner’s voice, and he frantically patted Jack’s cheek, mindful of his injuries. “Jack! Come on, don’t you dare do this to me!”

    He had no idea how many times he had repeated the call, voice becoming increasingly ragged with desperation before he was rewarded with the faintest flicker of Jack’s eyes. At first, he had thought that he had imagined it in his desperation, but then Jack’s eyes shifted again, and he leaned closer. “Jack. Come on, open those pretty eyes for me,” he was pleading now, not caring how he sounded, or that those words would normally have earned him a punch and it seemed to work. Jack’s forehead creased, the lines of pain deepening as he shifted slightly and Gabriel jumped a moment later when he felt the feathery brush of fingers against his wrist.

“G…abe?” Jack’s voice was barely audible, little more than a breath of air, and it cracked, relief and fear vying for control as his fingers curled weakly around Gabriel’s wrist, trembling at the feel of warm skin beneath his fingertips. “Y-you came?” It hurt to hear the surprise in his voice, as though Jack had expected to be abandoned. _And he would have been…_ Bile rose as he realised that Jack had every reason to be surprised, fresh fury rising although he tried to keep it out of his expression as dazed eyes crept open and slowly focused on his face. “Ga…bi?” The nickname brought a ghost of a smile to Gabriel’s lips, although it faded as Jack gasped with pain, curling in on himself, tears swimming in his eyes as he blinked up at Gabriel. “W-wanted…” He was visibly struggling, and Gabriel’s fingers curled against his cheek, silently encouraging him, although he regretted it the next minute when Jack gathered himself enough to continue, leaning into the touch while whispering brokenly.  “To…s-see you…say goodbye.”

“Jack,” Gabriel growled, forcing himself to soften his voice at the confusion and hurt that greeted his tone, realising that Jack was in no state to handle anything right now, brushing his fingers against the too pale skin and trying not to recoil at the feel of blood beneath his fingertips. “Mi Corazon.” Jack was visibly struggling, his gaze unfocused, but the endearment brought his gaze back to Gabriel, and while he doubted that the younger man could see him clearly, for the time being, it was enough. “Of course, I came, I knew that you were still out here. I knew that you weren’t dead!” _I was right,_ part of him wanted to run back to the brass and shove that fact in their faces, another part wanted to take Jack and run away, to keep him safe from the people who couldn’t look beyond his biological status and he growled.

“Gabe?”

“I knew you were alive,” Gabriel repeated, more to himself than anything, blinking back sudden tears as he carefully gathered Jack into his arms and pulled him close. _He’s alive…_ The tiny whimper that greeted the movement broke his heart, but the feel of Jack in his arms, his intoxicating scent tickling his nose although it was undermined by the coppery tang of blood stopped him from pulling back. And he couldn’t resist burying his nose against Jack’s for a moment and drinking in the scent, something easing in his chest that he hadn’t even realised was broken until now.  “Thank you.” _Thank you for holding on…_

    Jack was blinking up at him, not quite comprehending, but there was a spark of something in his eyes and his lips quirked for a moment, not quite making into a smile before he grimaced in pain, his eyes slipping shut once more. Gabriel was about to panic, terrified that if he slept now, he might not wake up again, but there was something about the way that Jack was pressing into him that told him the younger man was still with him and so he waited, sensing that Jack was gathering himself.

 “I…had to prove him wrong.”

“Prove who wrong?” Any relief he had been feeling at hearing Jack’s voice again disappeared with those simple words. He already had a good idea of what Jack was going to say, and he tensed, not sure if he was ready to hear the words or not because it had been one thing to suspect, and it was another to have those suspicions proven correct. Jack was quiet for a moment, and Gabriel wasn’t sure if it was because he was running out of strength, or whether he had picked up on the ticking time bomb that was his temper. It could have been either because Jack had always been ridiculously attuned to him, even before they had become more than fellow recruits. Still, he needed to know, needed to hear the truth, so he could work out what they were going to do next, and so he jostled Jack, hating himself for it as he drew another breathless whimper from the younger man. “Jack? Who were you trying to prove wrong?”

“B-Byrne…” There was a roaring sound in Gabriel’s ears, and it took him a moment to realise that Jack was still talking, rambling in a breathy, broken voice that was painful to listen to. “I…thought we could trust him, I was so s-stupid. Waited till we were alone…shot me…going to prove Omegas weren’t meant to be part of SEP…” A growl was building in the back of Gabriel’s throat with each shaking word and now more than ever he wished that he hadn’t shown restraint back in camp, especially at the quiet words that followed. “Maybe he was r-right.”

“NO!”

     It had been one thing to know that Byrne and his friends thought that way, another to hear the brass supporting their view. But it was something else altogether to hear Jack agreeing with it, soft and broken, defeated in a way that he had never wanted to hear him. His eyes were stinging again, fury giving way to pain as he ducked his head, pressing frantic kisses into Jack’s hair. “No, he wasn’t. You’ve more than proved that.”

“But…”

“You’re still alive,” he cut him off, unable to bear the thought of listening to Jack making arguments to support their views, letting one of his hands move to rest against Jack’s chest, rising and falling with the ragged pattern of his breathing. _He’s alive,_ he repeated to himself, needing the reassurance, especially when he realised that Jack’s grip on his wrist was growing weaker by the second. “Jack, despite everything he did, you survived! You were stronger than they expected you to be! And you’re going to keep proving them wrong.” _You have too,_ he added, because the alternative was not something he could even contemplate.

    Although it seemed as though the choice might be out of his hands because Jack was shaking his head, a gentle, barely noticeable movement before he pulled back enough to look up at him. Tear tracks were running through the dirt and blood staining his face, pain written across his features, but it was the grief that lay beneath all that and the apology he could see in Jack’s eyes that hurt the most, and he found himself shaking his head. “Don’t…” _Don’t say it…_

“Gabe, I…” Jack whispered, trailing off with a cough that just wouldn’t stop, his body tensing and Gabriel could do nothing but hold on, his heart breaking at the sight of fresh blood speckling pale lips. He wasn’t a medic, he had only the basic first aid training they were all given, but he didn’t need to be better trained to know that this was bad and beyond anything, he could fix. He pulled Jack closer, lifting him in the hopes that it would make it easier for him to breathe and closed his eyes, waiting for the fit to end, hating himself for being so useless, for being too much of a coward to watch Jack falling apart. For burying his nose in the crook of Jack’s neck and drinking in his scent as though to imprint it on his memory, as though it was irrevocably twined with his own. Eventually, Jack stilled in his arms, breath puffing weakly against Gabriel’s neck as he nuzzled against it, scenting him, although to Gabriel it felt more like a farewell and he struggled not to pull back. Jack seemed to know though, pulling back slightly with a soft sigh. “I’m glad...I- I got to see you again, before…”

“I’m not letting it end like this,” Gabriel snapped sharply, ignoring the way Jack tensed at his tone, shifting his grip on the younger man so that he could clamber awkwardly to his feet. It wasn’t easy. His leg was burning, fresh aches and pains making themselves known after the brief rest and Jack was a deadweight in his arms, but he refused to put him down, instead gritting his teeth and tightening his grip despite the soft protests that greeted his actions. “You just have to hold on for me, alright?” The last bit was in the same tone he had always used with stubborn recruits, and it worked this time as well, Jack stirring just enough to nod…it wasn’t enough, he wanted the words, but he didn’t push as he could tell that the blond was holding on by a thread at this point. “I’m taking you home.” It was a promise, and in the privacy of his own thoughts, he made another as he began to move forwards, praying that he would make it back in time, that there were no more Omnics waiting for them, and that Jack could prove them all wrong.

  _And once you’re safe, I’m going to kill him…_

 


	4. Chapter 4

    Gabriel was sure that he knew the path to the infirmary with his eyes shut by this point, mumbling a greeting to the nurse as he passed her, not meeting her gaze, unable to bear the mix of pity and fear that they always seemed to adopt around him. He knew that it didn’t help anything that his scent was flaring, Alpha tendencies on a high, overflowing ever since had gathered Jack in his arms that day. Because no matter how much they assured him that Jack was holding his own and even taking tiny steps towards recovery, he knew that he wouldn’t believe it until Jack was back with him.

    Today wasn’t going to be that day though, because when he stepped into the private room that had been Jack’s home for the past couple of weeks the blond was where he had been every day since he had been moved here, and Gabriel felt his heart sink for a moment. _Jack…_

“Hey Jack,” he murmured softly once he convinced his voice to work, stepping into the room and closing the door firmly behind him before turning to study Jack once more. He was looking better, although he was still far too pale for Gabriel’s liking, but the cuts and bruises were nearly gone apart from the deep gash at his temple which was slowly healing. Many of the machines that he had been hooked up to at the start had been removed, which was a relief because it had been terrifying to see the sheer number of wires and tubes he had been connected to and to know that for a while at least they had been the only thing keeping Jack alive. Now there was only a handful, although he still growled at the sight of them, wanting them gone because it would mean that Jack was okay. He didn’t touch them though, instead moving forward and sinking into the chair that he had spent far too much time in the last couple of weeks, reaching out to take Jack’s hand. “Come on Jack,” he whispered, lifting the hand and kissing it, watching hopefully for a reaction, shoulders slumping as Jack slept on. “Jack…” _Please come back to me…_

     Sighing he settled back into the seat, not releasing his grip on Jack’s hand and not caring that the Doctor was due any minute now. He could still remember the terror of thinking that he might never get to see Jack again, and how he had thought for one terrifying moment that he was too late as he rushed towards Jack’s still form. After that, there was no way he was willing to hide what Jack was to him and for the time being he had protection against anyone that tried to protest, a dark expression flicking across his face…it had been underhanded, but then again, he had been left with little choice and an overwhelming need to protect Jack.

_Jack hadn’t said anything for the entirety of the journey back to base, but every now and then his fingers had tightened against Gabriel, the touch frighteningly weak but enough to reassure Gabriel that he was still there, that he was hanging on. The journey that had seemed to take forever when he was frantically searching for Jack, seemed to take a lifetime, and he was constantly aware of the ragged rise and fall of Jack’s chest, the unsteady puffs of air against his neck and the stench of blood that seemed to get stronger and stronger._

_He had almost been ready to collapse with relief when the base had come into sight, but then he had faltered, knowing that they were unlikely to be given a warm welcome. While he didn’t regret breaking orders to search for Jack and would do so again, he also didn’t want to be wrenched away from Jack’s side, not least because he didn’t trust them after their earlier attitudes. But if he just walked back in there, that was what would happen, and there was no way that Jack would be able to do anything about it in his state. An anxious growl rose in the back of his throat, quickly silenced when he felt Jack tense against him, picking up on his agitation despite his own condition and he soothed him quietly even as he mind raced._

_There had to be a way to protect them both_

_He hadn’t stopped moving, knowing that Jack needed medical care and as he drew closer he frowned as he took in the crowd gathered around the gates. What was going on? It took him longer than it should have, and he blamed it on stress and the burning pain in his leg, to realise that the crowd of Omnics and humans carried an assortment of cameras and notepads and his lips curled upwards in a snarl for a moment. The Press… He had forgotten that with this being their groups first time in the field, they were going to be the centre of media attention as the SEP had to prove that it was worth the money that had been put into it. He hadn’t been happy with the idea of parading for people who had no idea of the hell they had gone through, and now they were in the way, although…_

_He paused as he glanced down at Jack who seemed oblivious to the noise and confusion ahead of them, eyes darting to his chest for a second, reassuring himself that Jack was still with him before his gaze flickered back to the gathered press. He was going to have to get past them one way or another, which was never going to be an easy task considering the state the two of them were in… but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. He was under oath not to reveal what had been done to them during the Program, or all the effects of their treatments, but this wasn’t about that, this was about one Soldier trying to murder another because of biology. This was about the brass thinking that Gabriel as an Alpha was worth more than Jack, even though they were expected to endure the same, fight the same. He was growling again, arms tightening around Jack and all it took was another glance at Jack to make up his mind._

_“Jack, can you wake up for a minute?” He asked quietly, ducking his head to peer at Jack’s face, watching as he struggled to coax his eyes open. Almost wishing that he hadn’t asked when Jack finally got them open, the blue hazy with pain, and he sighed, nuzzling him with his nose for a second, a silent apology for asking more of him._

_“Mmm…”_

_“Are you with me?” Another soft noise and something that was meant to be a nod, and not for the first time he was awed by Jack’s strength. “We’re nearly back, but we’re going to need to get through the Press…” There must have been something in his voice because with difficulty Jack’s gaze focused on him, and he frowned up at him, mouth twisted as he struggled to speak and Gabriel was about to shush him when he finally managed to get a word out._

_“…t-rouble?”_

_“I…” Gabriel hesitated for a moment, not wanting to worry him and above all not wanting Jack to know that his worries about being abandoned were a little too close to the truth, but Jack was staring at him, silently demanding answers and Gabriel didn’t want to lie to him. “I was ordered to stay on base…” He didn’t need to say anything else because Jack’s expression crumpled as comprehension dawned, and before he could say anything else, Jack was burying his face against him, trembling violently, and Gabriel wanted to curse himself for saying anything. “I was never going to listen to them Jackie,” he murmured, hoping that Jack could hear him, that he would believe him even as he lifted his head, gaze focused on his goal._

_And I’m going to make them regret that decision…_

     Jack had always been the one who was gifted with words and charisma, charming the people around him with barely a sound. Gabriel had the reputation and the aura to command, but he wasn’t one for charming people or speaking in public beyond giving orders and briefings, and yet that day the words had flowed easily, fuelled by his anger and the fact that Jack had not stopped trembling once, clinging to him in silence.

He had told the Press everything…

What Jack had been through in training due to his biology, and the steps they had taken to change things…

The fact that they had both thought that it was over.

What Byrne had done…

    The words had come tumbling out in a hurried rush, and he had made no effort to hide his anger or the low growl that escaped whenever he felt Jack tense at his words, not sure how much he was hearing, but knowing that it was enough. Time was limited, the coppery scent of Jack’s blood reminding him of that fact and he had just been about to talk about being ordered to abandon Jack because he was more ‘valuable’ when there had been a commotion behind him. A quick glance had shown that the very men he had been about to shame were pushing through to him, and he had grinned. Turning back to his audience, and in an even voice, as though he wasn’t aware of the approaching danger and wasn’t burning with fury had sung their praises. With a straight face, he had lied and told the press that those in command had authorised his search and rescue. And just as hands had reached for him and his precious burden he had announced that they had promised to get to the bottom of what had happened and make sure that Omegas received the same level of support and protection as their Alpha counterparts.

     He would have been amused at the speed with which he had been hauled away, and the way the chaos he had left in his wake if it hadn’t been for the fact that Jack’s grip on him had gone lax a moment later, his panicked demands going unanswered.

     However, his efforts meant that any plans they’d had to haul him up for sneaking out were abandoned, not that they would have been able to prise him away from Jack without a fight, and he had found himself being herded into the medical tent where he was forced to relinquish Jack to the doctors.  

    It had been the next day that he’d been called in to explain himself, but with the story all over the holovids, that morning there had been little they could do or say against him, especially after he learnt that Byrne had dropped himself in it in his absence and the meeting had been short. He still expected punishment once the public had moved on, and even if it never came, he knew that it would be a long time before he was forgiven for his insubordination, if ever and he knew that he had probably made sure that he would never rise to the top. He didn’t care. They could resent him and curse him all they liked, but with the eyes of the public on their case, they couldn’t do anything against him or Jack… and hopefully, …hopefully things would change because the thought of Jack having to go through something similar in the future left a foul taste in his mouth.

“You’re going to come back,” he murmured, staring at Jack, wishing that his words were enough to make it so and refusing to accept any other outcome, not now they had come this far. “I want the whole world to see that they were wrong about you.”

_Please,_ _Jack…_

****

   It was nearly three days later that the quiet of the hospital room was broken by a soft groan, and the sound of movement from the bed and Gabriel was already leaning forwards, heart hammering in his chest when Jack spoke. “Gab…” It was hoarse and barely recognisable as Jack’s voice, but after the days of uncertainty it was the most beautiful thing that Gabriel had ever heard, and there was a lump in his throat as Jack fought to open his eyes, struggling to keep them open for a couple of minutes. Slowly his gaze shifted, moving to Gabriel who was frozen in place at the sight of the beloved blue, hazy with sleep and a lingering trace of pain - nothing like the agonised eyes he remembered, although the moment was broken when Jack tried to move, shifting to the left and immediately gasping with pain.

“Hey,” Gabriel soothed him, brushing his fingers against Jack’s cheek as he had back in the street, finally daring to smile a little as Jack leaned into the touch with a soft noise. “Welcome back.”  The words weren’t enough to convey everything that he was feeling, the overwhelming sense of relief that had him feeling weak-kneed, but right now it was all that he had, and it seemed to be enough because Jack was blinking up at him, looking overwhelmed before his gaze slowly wandered around the room.

“…back?” He rasped as he refocused on Gabriel, wincing from the effort, but his need for answers clearly won out over the pain as he tried again. “Wha’ happened? After…”  Gabriel released a breath that he hadn’t realised he had been holding at those words, he had been warned that Jack might not remember everything after what he had been through. Something that might have been a blessing as well as a curse, but at least he didn’t have to try and find the words to explain what had happened…that one of their own had tried to kill him. “G-Gabe?” It was only when Jack’s fingers curled around his that he realised that he was growling low in his throat, and he immediately stopped, squeezing back.

“Sorry,” he murmured, having a feeling that it would be a long time if ever that he could think about this incident or Byrne without growling, not helped by the fact that while the other Alpha had been court-martialled, for the time being, no further action had been taken. The excuse was that they were waiting for Jack to wake up so they could get his testimony, but Gabriel had a feeling that they were half hoping that Jack. That the Omega, he sneered mentally at the word - would die so that they could brush the incident under the mat, although if they thought he would let that happen, then they had another thought coming, although they were already less than happy with him after he had gone to the press behind their backs. Not that he regretted it in the slightest, especially when Jack attempted a smile, obviously realising that his anger wasn’t aimed at him, but for his sake. “How are you feeling?” It was easier to focus on that rather than what had happened, although the look he got told him that he wasn’t fooling Jack.

“Sore…” Jack whispered, wincing at the effort and Gabriel cursed as he reached over and fumbled with the call button, something that he should have done sooner. He didn’t even dare give Jack water until he had been checked over, unable to bear the thought of something else going wrong at this stage. Jack pouted when he realised what Gabriel had done, no doubt not looking forward to being poked and prodded, before deciding to accept his fate with good grace as he turned his attention back to Gabriel with a worried frown. “You… okay?”

    Gabriel almost wanted to snap at him for worrying about someone else after everything that had happened to him, but he didn’t have the heart to do it when faced with Jack’s concern, and his shoulders slumped as he reached out to twine their fingers together. “You scared me,” he admitted after a moment, shaking his head when the idiot immediately opened his mouth to apologise, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from saying something he shouldn’t if Jack did.  “No, don’t apologise. You have nothing to apologise for.” _Nothing,_ his expression darkened for a moment as he remembered how Jack had echoed the arguments against Omegas and part of him wanted to bring it up. To make sure that he wasn’t still harbouring those thoughts, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it right now, and instead, his expression softened once more as he squeezed Jack’s fingers. “You came back to me, that’s all that matters.”

     Jack wasn’t given a chance to respond although he looked suspiciously misty-eyed as the door opened and the doctor bustled in, and Gabriel found himself being ejected from the room while they checked Jack over. A few days he wouldn’t have allowed it, but right now he needed a moment to gather himself, his emotions all over the place because Jack had done it. He had survived. He had come back, and he found himself slumping down against the wall, distantly aware of the doctor’s voice in the background and Jack’s hesitant replied before he closed his eyes and let himself breath for what felt like the first time in days.

 _Jack was going to be all right._  

**

     When he was finally allowed back inside nearly an hour later, he was disappointed but unsurprised to find that Jack seemed to be asleep again, all but one of the tubes removed and his expression more peaceful that it had been since he was rescued. However, a moment after Gabriel had reclaimed his chair Jack stirred, yawning as his eyes crept open and he peered sleepily at Gabriel as a small smile tugged at his lips.

“Hey,” Gabriel murmured, reaching out to grasp Jack’s hand and delighted to feel him gripping back, even though it was still weaker than normal. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Not that he was complaining, but he could see that Jack was exhausted and the doctor had stopped to talk to him, telling him that it would be a while yet before Jack was back at full strength, enhancements none withstanding. It was another unwelcome reminder of how close he had come to losing Jack.

“I wanted to see you,” Jack replied, voice still rough but sounding better than earlier and when Gabriel glanced up he spied the jug of water on the bedside table. “I thought that I wasn’t going to see you again,” the quiet admission had him turning his attention back to Jack, heart aching at those words and the surprise in Jack’s voice, as though he still couldn’t quite believe that he had survived and Gabriel had to look away for a minute.  “Gabi?”

“I was never going to leave you out there.” There was no way he could ignore that nickname, lifting his head to meet Jack’s gaze and scowling at the amazement in the blue eyes. Had Jack really doubted him? He couldn’t maintain his anger though, because if he had been in Jack’s place, he might have thought the same, especially after being betrayed by one of their own. “I will always come for you, Jack. Always.” Jack opened his mouth, before shaking his head, unable to find the words and Gabriel could feel the fingers around his trembling as Jack was the one to look away this time. 

“B-Byrne?”

    Gabriel almost missed the quiet question, and he almost wished that he had, because he wasn’t sure that either of them was ready to talk about it and he hesitated, cursing when that drew Jack’s attention, and he slowly turned back to look at him. “Gabe?” There was no way he could ignore the tremor in Jack’s voice or the fear in his expression, but he had to take a deep breath to quell the surge of fury at the sight because Jack should never have to look like that.

“He’s currently in solitary confinement awaiting trial.” _It wasn’t enough._  Gabriel still hadn’t forgotten his threat or the promise he had made to Jack. He still wanted to tear Byrne apart for what he had done but staying with Jack had taken precedent. He was pulled out of his dark thoughts as he realised that Jack looked completely stunned at his words, and he couldn’t stop the growl that was building up as he realised that Jack was honestly surprised to hear that Byrne was being punished, and why wouldn’t he be, when the brass had been ready to abandon him?

“Gabe, what did you do?” Jack sounded as though he wasn’t entirely sure that he should be asking, and for a moment Gabriel feigned offence at the suspicious tone before he broke into a deliberately wicked smirk.

“What makes you think I did anything?” Jack just stared at him, the glare lacking force as it was clear that he was fighting sleep and Gabriel took pity on him, knowing that Jack was stubborn enough to stay awake as long as it took him to get his answers even if it wasn’t good for him. “It wasn’t all me, but I may have made sure that it can’t get swept under the carpet.” Jack’s expression shuttered at that, and Gabriel immediately reached out, gently touching his cheek. “That’s not going to happen Jack. I told the media what had happened, and they made sure that the public is up in arms about it.” Gabriel had seen some of the fallout from his little talk with the Press, and it seemed like he had managed to stir up an ant’s nest… he didn’t regret it in the slightest. “I also told them that our superiors were determined to get to the bottom of what happened, and to make sure that things changed.”

    Jack’s expression had run the gauntlet as he spoke. From shock to dismay - to something that looked like awe as he shook his head, visibly struggling to find words. “You….” He trailed off, exasperation colouring his voice and then he reached up to grasp the hand resting against his cheek, and this time his voice was trembling for a different reason. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Gabriel murmured, knowing that the thanks were for more than what he had done with the brass and he let the quiet moment linger before he straightened with a grin. “Besides, it probably wouldn’t have worked half as well if he hadn’t dropped himself in it…” He couldn’t bring himself to say Byrne’s name out loud, and he sensed that was a good decision when Jack tensed before relaxing and look at him curiously. “Turns out the idiot decided that it would be a good idea to boast about what he had done once I had gone after him.”

     _He had run into Johnson on his way to the meeting with their commanders, immediately noting the black eye and split lip that the other man hadn’t been sporting when he had left the day before, and he had paused to demand what had happened. Still, on edge with Jack’s prognosis unclear at the moment, he had been ready for a fight, and the thought of someone targeting his squad only fanning his temper and he had been unprepared for the ugly expression that had twisted the other man’s face._

_“He admitted it.”_

_It had taken a moment for those words to register and for the meaning to hit home, but when it had Gabriel had tensed, fingers clenching as he imagined getting them around Byrne’s neck once more. “What did he say?” He was unsurprised when Johnson took a step away, well aware that he wasn’t controlling himself well at the moment and so he didn’t comment, just staring at the other man and waiting for an answer._

_“The moment you were out of the tent he started boasting about it…” Johnson explained hesitantly. “He thought you were going to get yourself court-martialled, so he didn’t hold back. What he did to Jack…”_

_“I know,” Gabriel snarled, hands clenched into fists even as he felt sick at the thought of someone boasting about doing that to anyone. That it was Jack made it a hundred times worse, and he knew that if Byrne were in front of him now, then nothing would stop him from killing him. It took him a moment to realise that Johnson was looking at him with worried eyes, and a moment longer to realise that he was waiting for new on Jack and he had to take a couple of deep breaths before he trusted himself to speak again. “The doctors don’t know yet…” Johnson paled at the news, having clearly been hoping for better news and it took him a couple of minutes to continue._

_“He told us everything, and you should have seen his expression, he thought we were going to agree with what he had done, but even his own lot looked disgusted.” Gabriel made a note of that, knowing that until recently more than one of them would probably have agreed with him publicly, although he knew that just because they hadn’t said it allowed they might still agree with Byrne. They would learn to change, he would make sure of it.  “Then he decided to be the ‘good’ soldier and inform the commanders that you had left, and it kind of escalated from there,” Johnson looked sheepish as he gestured at his injuries._

_“Where is he now?”_

_“Solitary,” Johnson looked positively gleeful, and despite the continuing urge to tear Byrne apart Gabriel felt a spark of satisfaction. If nothing else it meant that he could focus on Jack for the time being without worrying about the other Alpha being on the loose, although whether he would remain there was another question, one that Johnson must’ve seen in his expression because he immediately turned serious once more. “We made sure that they knew exactly what he had said and done, they’ll have trouble letting him out without consequences.”_

“He boasted about it?” Jack looked sick, and Gabriel sighed, of course, that was what he would focus on, not that he could blame him for his reaction. It left him feeling sick whenever he thought about it, and he hadn’t been the one to face him down.

“He dropped himself in it,” he corrected firmly, refusing to let Jack dwell on things that he couldn’t change. “Between that and the public opinion on the matter, he’s not getting out of this.” He squeezed Jack’s hands, waiting for blue eyes to meet his again, hating the fear in them - the pain. Knowing that words could only do so much, but until Byrne was put on trial and they were back in their own rooms and Jack was back on his feet that was all he had. “You’re safe now, and I’m going to make sure you stay that way.”

“Gabe…”

“You’re safe,” Gabriel repeated, leaning in to kiss him softly, letting him nuzzle against him for a moment knowing that his scent would help before pulling back. “Now sleep,” he ordered, concerned when Jack merely nodded and settled down when normally he would have argued and tried to pretend that he didn’t need to sleep, and he sighed, realising they still had a long way to go. At least Jack was still holding his hand, his grip remaining tight even as his breathing evened out a few minutes later and he settled himself in to watch over him while he rested.

_I promise he’ll pay Jack…_

****

    Jack glanced up from the tablet in his lap, taking one look at Gabriel’s face before pausing the movie he had been watching and pushing himself upright, grimacing as a dull ache immediately blossomed in his chest in response to the movement. The pain was fading day by day, but there was still the odd movement that seemed to ignite every lingering ache in his body, and he bit his bottom lip, riding out the wave of pain, and sighing with relief when it faded away after a moment. He blinked startled to realise that Gabriel was already beside him, attuned to the slightest ache and pain after the last few weeks and despite himself, he leant into the other man as Gabriel wrapped an arm around him. “Are you okay?” It always amazed him how gentle Gabriel could sound, even when his eyes had been blazing a moment ago, and he nodded, turning so that he could bury his face against Gabriel’s shoulder and drown himself in the man’s scent for a moment.

“I’m okay,” he murmured finally, pulling back a little although he didn’t complain when Gabriel kept his arm loosely wrapped around his shoulder, needing the comfort as he took a deep breath before forcing himself to ask. “How did it go?” It had been the last day of Byrne’s trial that morning. The Brass hadn’t been able to escape holding a trial as Gabriel’s words to the press had left them caught in a media storm demanding action and even though Jack had known that they had little choice but to get rid of Byrne, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to attend. He had given his testimony a few days ago via a video feed, refusing to step in the same room as the other man, not caring if it made him look weak or fanned the whispers that an Omega shouldn’t be in SEP, shivering as he remembered their confrontation and pressing into Gabriel.

“He’s gone,” Gabriel soothed, shifting his hold so that he could brush his fingers against Jack’s neck, drawing soothing patterns against his skin as he caught the shiver. Jack leant into the touch for a moment, relaxing before cautiously speaking up.   

“You’re not happy with that.” It was a statement rather than a question because there had been no missing the tension in Gabriel’s shoulders when he had answered, even if he had been focused on comforting Jack at the time. And there was no missing the low growl that greeted his words, or the way that Gabriel had stiffened against him.

“He tried to kill you,” Gabriel pointed out with a growl, feeling the familiar burn of fury as he studied Jack, taking in the lingering weariness in the younger man’s face and the shadows in his eyes. _He nearly succeeded…_

“And he failed,” Jack replied without heat, not sure which of them he was trying to reassure. He had yet to sleep through the night without a nightmare about that daydreams where he had died back in that ruined building with Byrne standing over him, dreams where Gabriel had never come for him, or he had been a hair too slow in distracting the Omnic. Each one leaving him trembling and covered in a cold sweat, cowering against Gabriel and drinking up the comfort the older man offered. He worried about what was going to happen when he was back on active duty, which was likely to be next week as his body was healing quickly now, aided by Gabriel’s attentiveness and the security granted by their return to their own quarters a week ago. “He failed…”

“He failed,” Gabriel agreed, and Jack knew from his expression that he understood what he was thinking, and he didn’t fight when he was pulled into a proper hug, burrowing his nose into the crook of Gabriel’s neck and smiling faintly when he realised that Gabriel was scenting him in turn. It was something they had been cautious about while Jack was being questioned and giving his testimony, not wanting to give the defence any leverage to use against him, and now as he smelt their scents mingling again, Jack finally felt as though things were ending. That he might actually be safe, but it didn’t stop him from tensing though and asking softly.

“He’s really gone?”

“Yes,” Gabriel murmured, not pulling back and not letting Jack pull away either, nuzzling him softly even as he added. “And if he ever tried to come near you again, I would kill him.” Jack knew that he probably shouldn’t have found that as comforting as he did, knew that he should be scolding Gabriel for speaking like that, but he couldn’t bring himself to, instead nodding and clutching him tighter.

_I’m safe._

****

    Gabriel was smiling as he let Jack pull him down on the bed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks as the Doctors had finally given Jack the all clear to return to normal duty, which meant no more long days missing his partner’s presence. And no more worrying about where Jack’s thoughts might wander when he wasn’t there because while Jack seemed fine most of the time, he knew that there were still moments when everything that had happened would rise and overwhelm him. Their nights were still interrupted by frequent nightmares, although it wasn’t just Jack who was suffering from them and they usually ended the nights curled around one another, scenting each other and murmuring reassurances to the other - that they were safe, that they were here, and that it was over.

“Kiss me…” Jack was mouthing at his bottom lip, nudging him with his nose and Gabriel had no intention of denying him, biting lightly at the tip of his nose with a laugh, murmuring his acquiescence before kissing him firmly. “Of course, Mi Sol.” It started gentle, a reaffirmation that Jack was okay, that they were together but slowly it became more heated, both fighting for control and Gabriel felt a familiar thrill when Jack nipped at him, refusing to back down. It was something that had worried him over the past couple of weeks, as Jack had been subdued and happy to let him take the lead, even when it was clear he wasn’t entirely happy with what was happening, and it had tested Gabriel’s ability to read him. But there was no mistaking him now, and Gabriel let him take the lead, drowning in his partner’s scent as Jack’s intoxicating scent exploded around him and he couldn’t stop the disappointed noise that escaped when Jack abruptly pulled back.

“Jack?”

    Jack hesitated for a moment before reaching for his hand, twining their fingers together which let Gabriel feel the minute tremors that were wracking him, and he frowned in concern, wondering if it was too much after all. But then Jack was pulling his hand towards him, and Gabriel let him, biting his lip when Jack slowly nudged his shirt up and guided Gabriel’s hand to his chest, shivering as gun-calloused fingers brushed his skin. “Touch me.” It was a demand and a plea all in one, and Gabriel knew why, his gaze drifting to the fresh scars marring the pale skin, marks that were still pink and healing, standing out vividly, a constant reminder of what had happened and suddenly he understood.

“As you wish,” he murmured, smiling softly up at Jack as he let go of his hand, and making sure to hold Jack’s gaze he let his hand wander. It was tempting to use both hands, but as he trailed his fingers over the fresh scars, memorising each one, worshipping each one, he reached out with his underhand and twined their fingers together, pulling Jack closer. “Beautiful,” he murmured, making sure not to falter in his exploration of the new scars as he leant up to kiss Jack, feeling him shivering under the gentle touches and seeing the soft blush creeping across his cheeks. “You’re still beautiful Jack.” He knew that he had hit the nail on the head when Jack stiffened for a moment, before slumping against him with a noise that was half sob, half happy croon.

“Thank you…”

“Always,” Gabriel murmured, pulling his hand out from between them in favour of pulling Jack against his chest, nuzzling against his neck. “Always.”

_It was over._

 


End file.
